Every Little Thing
by jinxing minx
Summary: REPOSTED! They weren't Addison and Derek anymore. They were finally moving on, but what if a baby was added to the story?
1. Chapter 1

**_EVERY LITTLE THING_**

Author's Note: Okay so let me explain. I had already posted this story 5 years ago under a different account, but I got a ton of hate on that. Thus, I never got to finish it. Also, I got really insecure about my writing, so it took a while for me to start writing again and I wanted to create this new account to steer away from that story.

However, I had stumbled upon it recently, and realized that a good number of people also loved it. I have been thinking about finishing this story for a couple of weeks now, and thought why not. Which explains why I decided to repost it. I just really loved that story and obviously I have changed some parts. Hopefully, I got rid of all the parts that got me so much harsh criticism last time.

Anyway, if you want to know which story I'm talking about, here the link s/11008973/1/

**Still not mine.** But who knows pairings and details from that version might change this time.

* * *

It hurt to see her this way. Seeing how slumped she looks was…

_New_.

She's unhappy.

_and I'm probably the only one who could tell._

I stared at her. My glaze was lingering. _She looks different,_ and I notice.

Her eyes had lost the spark of passion. It used to be the first thing you'd notice. Yeah, the fiery red hair can't easily be ignored, but her doe blue green eyes always told a story. Her eyes were expressive. _Not like the others. _Then again, nothing about her was "like the others."

_She is one of a kind._

As I continued to observe her, I notice her eyes looked heavy. _Probably because of the late-night shift._ Her shoulders hung lower than usual. _Was she slouching?_ Her skin was pale too. _She may have also dropped a couple of pounds._

Torres walked up to her and asked if she was okay. She just nodded.

And there was that smile. _Her smile._

It was rare, _especially towards me_, but just as breathtaking.

As Calliope Torres walked away, you can see the smile once again fade into a frown. She took a sip from the paper cup that she's been holding since she got back from the cafeteria; that was an hour ago. _Today was definitely an off day for her. _

I don't really get it. Yesterday, she was fine. _She was irritable, but that's just the way she is. _

_Today, however, she's simply staring at the hallway. She's avoiding patients and catching up on paperwork. More like staring at paperwork._

**What could have happened?**

I wanted to go near her to ask if she was okay, but I know that I shouldn't.

**I couldn't. I am in no place to do so.**

Suddenly, the hallway was filled hysterical laughter. Maybe it has been there for a while. I just haven't noticed. I looked towards the direction where the laughter was coming from; and I saw Meredith grinning from ear to ear while Dr. Shepherd was hysterically laughing. I guess Meredith told him something funny, but I really couldn't tell. I was for focused on Addison. I turned my attention back to my boss. She was still staring at Meredith and Derek with hurt in her eyes.

It hurt to see her like this. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd may be my pain in the ass boss, but it still sucked to see her lose herself. It isn't easy to watch someone you love loving someone else.

And I would know.

Izzie did choose Denny.

Addison tried to look away from the grinning intern and her husband. Unfortunately for me, she had seen me staring at her. Her eyes were filled with nostalgia and anger. I took a step closer to her.

"Karev!" She called for me. "Would you please follow me to the maternity ward. I need someone to watch Mrs. Pierce." Her bossy exterior was back, but we both know it's just a cover up.

It hurt _me _to see her pain.

"Dr. Montgomery" I hesitated.

"Don't Karev." She started walking further away from me. "Just don't." She whispered; enough for me to hear. The clicking of her heels sounded louder to me now. "Don't" she repeated, but honestly, I think that last statement wasn't meant for me. It's was meant to be a reminder to herself to keep it together.

I tried to walk faster to catch up to her. "Addison." I yelled.

She was shocked by the use of her first name, so she immediately stopped. Her back still turned against me.

"Dr. Montgomery I'm-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. She suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the supply closet. Both of us ignoring the whispers of the Seattle Grace gossip mill.

Neither of us spoke. It was more of a staring contest. We looked at each other eye to eye. She wasn't glaring. Her expression was soft. Delicate even.

"Addi-" She looked at me and shook her head.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Maybe she'd talk to me if I talk to her as my boss.

"Yes? Dr. Karev?" Her walls are back up.

"So Mrs. Pierce?" I decided to play along. If she wanted to talk, she will. Besides, I'm not a friend of hers. If she did want to talk about it, she would tell Torres or Bailey, not her intern.

"Yes! Will you look to see how far along she is?" She ordered. I nodded. She opened the door behind her and swiftly resumed walking. I of course followed.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the chief glaring at me. He may have seen Addison drag me towards the supply closet. _How long were we in there? _The next thing I saw was the chief walking towards us. He looked confused, but his reaction quickly turned into concern when he saw Addison's guarded exterior. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head. He nodded in understanding. He wasn't offended or anything. He just understood that Addison needed a moment, so he walked away.

"Can we talk about what just happened?" I ran to catch up with her.

"Karev I'd appreciate it if we didn't." She started walking away again.

"Addison!" I yelled hoping to catch her attention again. It didn't work. I shook my head and started chasing after her.

"What the hell do you want from me Alex?" she groaned.

"I just want to know if you're okay." I muttered. Finally, realizing how pathetic I sound.

"I am" she insisted.

"I know." I whispered to make sure that she was the only one that could hear me.

"No, you don't!" She said more firmly. "You don't know anything!"

"Addison-" I took a step closer, but she stepped back.

"What do want me to say? That my divorce was finalized today?" she glared. "Is that what you want me to say? Huh? Is it enough?"

"That's bullshit. Everyone in this damn hospital knows about the divorce. Now tell me what's really bothering you. Addison-"

"Dr. Montgomery" she corrected.

"Fine. _Dr. Montgomery _what the hell is wrong?"

"Just _please_ stay out of my business Karev." She pleaded. Her voice cracked. She was Satan, the ruler of all that is evil. She wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm mad. No! I'm furious. I hate Shepherd. He's supposed to be McDreamy or whatever.

"Okay well soon enough you'll start showing, so I'll just wait till then." I challenged her.

She froze. I expected her to yell at me or slap me but instead, she said nothing.

"Don't tell anyone." She pleaded. Thankfully, the surgical floor wasn't as busy today. The hallway was practically empty. No one else could have heard the conversation that we were having.

"Is it-"

"Yeah. It's Derek's"

"Does he know?"

"Not yet"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Karev I will tell him." She assured me. "Just not yet."

I placed my hand on top of hers. She stared at me and for first time since the hospital prom, she gave me a genuine smile. It was a small smirk, but still it's a genuine move.

Her pager went off, and she groaned.

"I should go" she still sounded vulnerable, but it could easily be mistaken for exhaustion.

"Yeah. I should go check on Mrs. Pierce" I assured her.

"Before you go, I just want to know how'd you know I was pregnant?"

I smirked. "I have a good teacher."

She smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

First, oh my god! Thank you so much for all overwhelming responses. I really did not expect to get that many. I also didn't expect all of the support that came with it. Again, thank you!

Second, if you have some suggestions for this story or any of my stories please just do so. Honestly, I'm still pretty clueless if this is an Addek, Maddison, or Addex story. Might just go with whatever along the way. So far it's Maddison - 1; Addex - 1; Addek - 1; and some other variations (like Addex friendship and MerDer end game)

Lastly, I hope you liked this chapter and continue all of the love, support and reviews!

Enjoy.

* * *

It didn't feel _real. _

The tiny human growing inside of her didn't feel _real. _

It was already so loved, without a doubt, but it doesn't change the fact that it didn't feel _real_ to Addison.

However, it was _real._

There was really a baby growing inside of her.

A tiny human, half her and half Derek, growing inside of her.

Soon, it would no longer just be _her._

Despite her efforts of hiding and denying her predicament, _she is having a baby. _

Addison was sitting in the attending's lounge staring at her now cold chocolate drink. _A baby. _She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. She was 39. Not really in prime baby making age, or something along those words. Her ex-mother-in-law's words not hers. Carolyn Shepherd certainly had a colorful way of saying that it was time to continue the Shepherd lineage. _A baby _was never on their list of priorities. Hell, their marriage wasn't even on their list. But _a baby? _That will sure make this shit show even more complicated. Like it wasn't already a disaster.

_She's having a baby. _

_But did she actually want a baby?_

_Does he?_

"Addison?" Someone finally pulled her out of her trance. She had been absentmindedly staring at the mug for god knows how long.

"Hm?" The red head looked up.

"Addison" The chief replied. His tone was firm. Though, his expression showed concern. Much like the way he had asked Derek how she was doing back when they were interns. Richard really did break her for what he did, but she knew that it was tough love. The older man was just looking out for her. "Are you okay?"

A smile formed on her lips. _Delicate. _Addison nodded. _Gentle._

"I've been better." She replied.

What an understatement.

She had been so distracted lately. With the divorce, the baby, and her work schedule, she couldn't get her mind to stop thinking. Work was probably the only thing that kept her sane.

"Are you sure?" Richard sat beside her. "I'm more than willing to give you the day off. It's a bit slow today. I'm sure we can survive without you for a day." He joked.

Addison had rested her head on her mentor's shoulder. A move neither of them had done since she had forgiven Richard for the incident. "Thank you." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "But I really need the distraction right now." The red head confessed. "I'm not really up to going to hotel room drunk and alone."

"You're like a daughter to me. I'm here Addison. If ever you need me." He admitted.

"I know." She sighed.

For once, she was actually breathing.

_Figuratively of course. _

"I'm just looking out for you. You know that right?" Richard explained. Addison nodded. He was nervous. You can feel it through the way he breathes. He has never been the type to show emotion. He squirms and flees whenever he doesn't know what to say. He's afraid that he'll say something wrong, but that's not the case today. "Addison, talk to me."

"We both know what's happening Richard." Her voice was delicate and fragile. Far from the usual Addison Montgomery that you usually see. "My life blew up." She stated.

Richard wants to ask about the divorce.

He doesn't.

He wants to ask about Derek.

He doesn't.

He wants to ask her if there's anything he can do.

He doesn't

She'll ask if she needed something. She always did.

Instead, he was trying to read between the lines. But truth be told, she was exhausted, _physically and emotionally, _to put her walls back on. So, she lets him read her.

She suddenly sat up straight and grabbed the mug on the table. "I need _something_ Richard. _Anything. _I need a distraction. I need to distract myself from my own life. I live in a hotel room. I'm divorced and I'm" She stopped mid sentence. She had almost told him.

Although she was baring her mishaps right now, the baby was a loose cannon.

All hell would break loose.

_Not yet_, she reminded herself.

_But would it be the worst thing to tell him? _

"I'm lonely." _The less people that know, the better._ "I have no friends. No husband. No life outside this hospital." She rambled.

Richard patted her back. "If it makes you feel better, neither do I." They both chuckled.

_At least she has the baby to look forward to._

_Derek's baby._

_Even if she was the only one excited._

"My offer still stands. Whether you decide to take it today or on a random Tuesday, it still stands." Richard smiled as he got up from the chair.

"Thank you, Richard." Addison smiled. It was nice having someone care. She hasn't had one of those since she moved to Seattle.

Richard nodded as he walked towards the door. "It's a beautiful day to save lives" He announced.

Normally, Addison would've cringed at that. People would even consider Richard's statement to be rude. It wasn't really ideal to say her newly divorced ex-husband's infamous superstition to her of all people. However, Richard knew what those word meant and the story behind it, so maybe it was okay that he said that.

And honestly, Addison found comfort in those words.

_It's a beautiful day to save lives._

* * *

Derek Shepherd was annoyingly _perky_ today. He was skipping through hallways with that annoying grin on his face, and unfortunately for Alex Karev, he just entered the elevator.

"Good afternoon Karev." The neurosurgeon cheered.

McDreamy polite?

_Not a chance._

Alex rolled his eyes, but chose to bite his tongue and ignore it till…

"Dude, are you humming?" Karev asked.

"It's called happiness Karev. I can see why you wouldn't recognize it." Derek teased. He was trying to be snarky, but that lopsided smile of his was doing the complete opposite.

Alex scoffed. "Enjoy it while you can." The intern said loud enough for the attending to hear.

Derek turned pale. The grin on his face now replaced with a frown. "What are you trying to say?" Derek crossed his arms around his chest.

Suddenly, the elevator doors slide open, and Alex Karev swiftly gets off.

_What the hell does that mean? _Derek thought.

* * *

**Finally updated it! I know that there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but I wanted to build up some suspense. Hopefully I was able to do it. **

**I'd love to hear what you think of it so far. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I was thinking I would keep waiting for life to get easier. You know, lower stakes, less risk, easier. And I was thinking, maybe it doesn't. The struggle, the climb, one obstacle after another, maybe that's just life."_

_Her job_ was the one constant thing in her life.

_Not her family._ God knows all they can do is drink to be able to tolerate each other.

_Not her friends. _Sure, Savvy and Weiss would drop anything for Addison, but she could never ask that from them. It would be too much.

And certainly, _not her husband. _Thus, the term, **_ex-husband. _**

He was attentive and loving once upon a time, but things change. The little quirks turn into arguments. The important dates are forgotten, and the details that you loved have faded. You grow apart. The person you once loved has become a completely different person.

_Things change. _

_That's how life works. _

So, she works. _She distracts herself. _Instead of sulking in the mess that is her life, she focuses on the tiny babies that need her. Subconsciously, the redhead places her delicate hand on her belly. Soon enough, there will be another life that would need _her, _and this time, she wouldn't have to hand the beautiful tiny being to its parents_. _This baby is _hers. _A small smile had formed on her lips. _This is the job she was always meant to have._

_Hi Baby. _She thinks. Of course, she wouldn't say it out loud. People still don't know, and it's not like the baby can hear her. He, _or she,_ is still in the early stages of development. _But she can hope, can't she?_ She is responsible for this beautiful miracle growing inside her.

_She can do whatever she wants. _

_No one can take this baby from her._

It had been weeks since Alex found out, and she still hasn't told Derek.

_I haven't found the right time._

She would argue.

_You're afraid._

Karev would counter.

Maybe she is. Maybe a part of her just wants to hold onto the small ounce of dignity she has left.

_The moment Derek finds out, he will hate me. He, along with everyone else, would think that she intentionally got herself pregnant to keep her husband. _The redhead was already preparing for the worst.

That's what she does.

She likes being prepared.

_Addison hates surprises._

"Hey," Alex Karev crept up on her. "How long have you been here?" His expressive brown eyes watched her as she tucked her luscious red hair behind her ear. The attending shrugs.

_I hope this baby looks like you._ He ponders. Addison Montgomery was undeniably beautiful. He can stare at her all day.

_You're afraid._ He would say.

Her eyes are green, but they can look blue under certain lighting. It was easy to get lost in her eyes.

_I'm afraid. _He realizes.

_Shepherd's an ass._

She offers him a smile as they start walking. "So, what do we have today?"

"I don't know yet. O'Malley has been paging you nonstop for the past 10 minutes." He replies.

"He has?" Addison checks her pager. "I was…"

"You don't have to worry. It's not an emergency." Karev reassures his boss.

"Thank you," she says, but not out loud.

The pair had made its way to the Emergency Room. The close distance they had shared at the NICU has now tripled. She walked in front of him as he trailed behind her.

"Wait here," she whispers. Despite not being good at doing what he's told, he stops. "What do we have here O' Malley?" Addison announced her presence. She walked closer to George. He handed her the chart.

"A transfer from Mercy West," he replied. "Noelle Labatt, 32 weeks along, pregnant with twins." He handed her the chart. "One appears to be developing more slowly than the other." She subtly nodded.

"Hi," a man greeted.

Dr. Montgomery flashed the patient and her husband a smile. "Hi there."

"Greg Stanton. This is my fiancée, the future Mrs. Stanton." The man proudly introduces them. "Uh, Noelle."

"Greg, I promise you. You're the only person who cares if we're married or not." Noelle nicely yet firmly reminds her fiancé.

Addison cringed at those words. Although, she knew she can do this alone. Just the thought that she was alone made her uncomfortable. She had always imagined that she'd do this with Derek. She had already planned how she wanted to tell him. She has had her fair share of pregnancy announcements, gender reveals, kids' birthday parties. Though none were ever hers.

The patient and her fiancé were talking to the intern as Addison continued reading the file. She wanted to be sure of the situation before performing any type of test. That's strange. Her file says she required immediate care. "I've got to say, at first glance, you don't seem emergent enough for Mercy to send you over here in an ambulance. You're not in labor. You're not bleeding. Your vitals are fine."

"They said I need a specialist because of my thing," Noelle explained.

"Your thing?" Addison asked.

"Two uteruses," George read over excitedly. Addison's jaw dropped. She, along with George, stopped in their tracks. Dr. Montgomery grabbed the file from O'Malley and skimmed through the file again. "Ms. Labatt, uh, Noelle," he corrected, "was born with two uteruses. Uteri?" He tried.

"Uteruses." Addison corrected.

"Uterus," the intern repeated. He went closer to his patient. "That's very rare," he whispered just before the patient was wheeled to the OB wing.

"George, can you please follow Noelle? I'd like you to keep an eye on her." Addison ordered. George was practically grinning like a cat. This was a great and very rare case. Of course, he wouldn't let this one go. Addison rolled her eyes and skimmed through the ER.

_Where the hell is Karev? _

"Karev, you free?" Mark asked the intern.

"Absolutely sir." The younger man replied.

"Great. Take this." Mark Sloan handed Karev his phone. "I'm on hold with the DMV. Some mix up about switching my license and registration to Seattle. Take care of that for me?"

_Oh, what the fuck? _Alex asked himself. "Thanks for thinking of me sir." He says sarcastically instead. Got to suck up to the boss.

If that wasn't worse enough, Bambi has witnessed the whole exchange with Dr. Sloan.

"O'Malley, how does it feel to be the new gynie grunt?" Alex pretends. A part of him still wishes Addison had kept him on her service. It would be easier to keep an eye on her if he was her intern.

_People would start to talk. _

She would argue.

_Who cares what they think?_

He'd reply.

She cares,

And frankly, so does he.

So, they stay away from one another.

"Oh, I got a patient who is born with and pregnant in two uteruses." George answers.

Karev was too busy listening to Sloan's phone that he almost didn't catch what O' Malley had said.

_Almost. _

"Jealous?" George asked.

_Yes. _"No. No. I'm busy," Alex insists. "I'm on hold." _I'm doing this for Addie._

"Noelle Lambatt. Room 2314," Bambi whispers.

_Addison's more important. _

_Right?_

Alex had tried to distract himself by asking for a chart from the nurse's station. Might as well get some work done while he's waiting.

"Did I just hear him say two uteruses?" A tall slender woman asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karev turned to look at her. "You must be?"

"Nancy-pants," Mark Sloan yells.

"Hey, Loser," she went up to hug the plastic surgeon.

"I wish Derek had told me you were coming to visit," Mark says. Alex knew this was his cue to leave. However, who would want to walk away from this?

"Oh, like he tells you anything these days," she replied.

"Yeah well, I'm working on that."

Addison had just come from across the hall. She had no intention to talk to Alex but couldn't help but glance at him. Neither of them smirked nor flinched. They both just took comfort in the small glance.

Suddenly, Addison had completely halted. She glanced back at Karev and motioned for him to follow her. Without hesitation, he went with it.

She had led him to a lesser populated hallway.

"What's wrong?" He said softly.

"That's Derek's sister," she explained. "Nancy."

_Shit. _

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex asked slowly.

"Yes. No. Maybe?" She took a deep breath. "I don't know." Now, she was fumbling with her lab coat. "Nancy is an OB," Addison added.

"Oh," Karev suddenly coming to the realization. "She'll notice." Addison nods. Her eyes suddenly filled with fear and worry. Alex looked around. When he saw that there was no one looking, he took her hand. "Calm down. It's not good for the baby." He said as softly as possible. "Just focus on your patient." He suggests. "I heard you got a great case today." They both chuckled.

_"I need you." _

Addison pled.

_"I'll be here."_

He couldn't say no.

* * *

**Finally updated. Yaaay. I know that there's a ton of Addex in this chapter, but that doesn't mean that'll be end game. **

**Hope you liked it!** **I'd love to hear what you think of it so far.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
